All That Matters
by HFRMW-CCL
Summary: -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- 5 years ago Huey and Riley were taken away by social workers to South Carolina from Woodcrest, MA. Granddad went to Hell and back to reunite with them, but the opposite happened; he ended up in Heaven. Huey's filled with rage, Riley doesn't know what he's doing. What happens when they reunite at his funeral? -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. Chapter 1

_"Boys!" Robert Freeman yelled as he watched his only grandsons being taken away._

_"Granddad!" The freeman brothers both yelled._

_Riley—the kid that always claimed to be tough—was crying a river while Huey—the kid that rarely showed any emotion—wore the most pained look of them all._

_"Please not my boys! Please take anything but them." Robert begged the social worker._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Freeman but they can not live in these conditions." The social worker said as she looked at the house. The place looked utterly rundown. "I'm truly sorry." She said once again before leaving._

_Robert fell on his knees crying._

"Riley wake up." Huey said while shaking his brother awake.

"Five more minutes." Riley moaned.

Huey walked out Riley's room and came back with a cup full of ice-cold water. With out hesitation he dumped it on Riley's face.

"What the hell!" Riley said as he jolted up.

"Get ready for school." Huey said with his normal scowl.

Huey walked down stairs and was greeted by his foster mom Linda. Living in South Carolina versus Maryland was definitely a big change; not to mention their foster parents.

"Good morning Huey. How did you sleep?" She said as she placed a plate of cut up apples in front of him.

"Good." He simply replied as he grabbed the newspaper and began reading.

When Huey and Riley were taken away they stayed in an orphanage for foster children for six months. Linda Walker and her husband Richard Walker had finally came over to adopt Riley, but Huey refused to separate from his brother. After Linda had a talk with her husband, she managed to convince him on taking both Riley and Huey. It had now been five years since then.

Riley walked down stairs dressed in his school uniform. "Why do I have to go to this stupid private school?" He asked.

"It will keep you out of trouble." Linda said as she placed a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Thanks mom." Riley said.

Huey was fourteen when they were taken away and Riley was twelve so it was a lot easier for Linda to convert Riley versus converting Huey. Riley barely used the word "nigga" anymore, unless he was mad. He did not use slang and he didn't sag his pants anymore either… I guess that was the benefits on living with a white family. But it was hard for Linda to convert Huey. Eventually after two years of trying he did start to warm up to her but he did not call her mom like his brother did.

"Good morning family." Richard Walker said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Love."

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning Richard." All three of them said simultaneously.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked his wife.

"Your favorite" She said as she placed a chocolate chip muffin on a plate and an orange on the side.

"I love your home-made muffins." He said as he pecked her cheek.

"That's why I make them," she said playfully with a bright smile on her face. They all hear a honk of a car and Linda turns to look out the window before facing Riley.

"Well your ride is here," she told Riley. Riley grabbed his book bag and some extra bacon.

"Bye." He waved as he walked out the door.

"Well I think you should go get started with school too, young man." Linda said.

"I'm home schooled I can start anytime." Huey said. He was truly lucky Linda got used to his personality and smart remarks.

"Wazzup Riles?" 16-year-old Faith Brown asked her best friend.

"Same as usual, Faithy. What's up with you? Found another playa to date yet?" He jokes. Faith slaps him playfully on the arm.

"No…"

"Why? Were Marcese and Marcus enough for you?"

"No," Faith plays along. "Marcese, Marcus _AND _Mikey were enough for me." They both erupt into laughter; Riley loved that Faith could joke about herself unlike many other girls. After their laughing is over, Faith finally begins to drive, but they continue to talk.

"What's up with all the M names?"

"…"

"No explanation, huh?"

"People with 'M' names are more sexy!" Faith says as she sticks out her tongue once they come to a stop at the red stoplight. Riley makes a fake pouty face. "Quit playin', Ri. You had Lea, Sasha and Maia."

"Huh, I guess you're right… at least I did have a variety of names…" he continues to joke with her. Faith reaches out to slap Riley's head but the cars behind them begin to honk; signaling that they've been holding up traffic by not watching the stoplight as it turned green.

"You're too much of a distraction while driving… I don't know why I keep letting you ride in the car with me."

"Hmm… maybe because you love me?" Riley says playfully. Faith's milk chocolate skin turns a light tint or pink in her cheeks but she dodges his last question that was a bit more like a playful comment… maybe a little too playful…

"We're here!" Faith says as she pulls into the sophomore parking lot at their school, John Caldwell Calhoun High School. They step out of Faith's BMW and begin walking into the school. They split up when they get to the main hallway because they have different homerooms, but not before saying bye.

Faith punches Riley a little harder than her usual hits and says "that's for earlier."

Riley rubs his arm twice and then makes eye contact with Faith again. "You're lucky I like you, girl," he says as he begins to walk away. They were best friends after all.

"See ya at lunch, Riles!" Faith calls out as she begins to walk the opposite way.

_"Mr. Freeman?" Jazmine asked through out the empty apartment. She searched every room but he seemed to be nowhere. Jazmine, Cindy, Caesar, and their family's where the only people that had a spare key to check on the old man. Cindy was in charged on checking on him every Mondays and Fridays and Caesar had Saturdays and Sundays. Leaving Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays to Jazmine. Today was a Thursday. She sat on the couch and text Cindy._

_**Jazzy: Mr. Freeman is gone! I'm freaking out.**_

_Cindy: Chill jazzy I'm sure he went for a walk or something. He will be back soon._

_**Jazzy: Yeah you're right.**_

_Jazmine locked her phone and decided to wait on him. After ten minutes he walked in. "Mr. Freeman I was so worried where did you go?" Jazmine asked all in one breath._

_"Woah calm down Cutie Pie. I just went grocery shopping." Robert informed her._

_"I could have done that for you." She said while shaking her head._

_"I know but I needed to get out of this dump for a little." He said as he placed the two bags on the kitchen table. _

_The place was small. The kitchen connected with the living room and in the back there was the bedroom and bathroom. But the rent was one hundred and fifty a month so it was not so bad. The apartment was a mess papers and law books were laid all around the place. The place was pretty much empty. There was one small couch and next to it was a bookshelf. In the kitchen there was a small table with one chair and in his bedroom there was a closet and one single sized bed. The only thing that decorated the house was a few pictures of his grandsons. Jazmine stared at one of Huey, her and Riley sitting in her backyard smiling, well not Huey. Robert noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Don't worry I have not given up yet."_

Jazmine woke up from her sleep. She was remembering a few days back when she was at Robert Freeman's house. Unfortunately the man had died two days ago, he was found by Caesar. Caesar said he died a natural death but Jazmine thought it was unfair for him to die alone. After all the things he had done to reunite with his grandsons. All the things Jazmine and her friends did to help. All the things their families did to help. It seemed to be all a waste. Her father was in charge of the funeral. Jazmine grabbed a sheet of paper and pen from her computer desk and started to write a letter to Huey and Riley.

Robert Freeman had figured where they lived a month ago but he still could not reunite with them since technically they were adopted, but he was fighting and trying his best. He fought until his death.

She began to write as tears fell from her cheeks.

Huey sat in his room typing on his laptop when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Huey said.

Linda walked in with a handful of envelopes. "You have mail." She said.

"Thanks." He simply said. He waited for her to leave before opening his mail.

Once she left, he took the time to flip trough the envelopes. Most of them where junk mail but one caught his eye; it was from Woodcrest. _Woodcrest_, the place he and his brother were taken away from. He thought of throwing the envelope away. He hated Granddad for never looking for him and Riley but he felt like he should read it. He opened the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Huey,_

_It's Jazmine… as in Jazmine Dubois, the girl from across the street in Woodcrest. How have you been? I know it's been a while but I feel that you should know this. Your grandfather died recently. The funeral is in four days and he would really want for you and Riley to come, I know it. See you soon._

_Jazmine_

He read the letter over and over. He felt like he should just rid himself of this letter but he also felt like it was Riley's decision as well. He checked the clock for when Riley got dismissed from school, and then Huey walked downstairs and sat in the living room waiting for his brother to arrive. Riley finally walked in.

"Hey bro what's up?" Riley asked. Huey just handed him the letter. "What's this?" He asked.

"Read it." Huey said.

Riley read the letter and then looked at Huey. "I need a moment." He said as he walked to his room.

Riley reached for his phone and called Faith.

"Hello?" Faith asks. She has a habit of just answering her phone without checking the caller ID, and regretting it half the time after it was done and over with.

"You know how I told you about my grandfather?"

"You mean the one that came to eighth grade graduation? Uhh… Jim I think his name was?"

"No! _Granddad_. As in Granddad who used to live in Woodcrest… the crazy place I was telling you about where I lived for four years!"

"Oh yeah… and _used to? _Riley, what happened?"

Riley sniffles a bit. "He died recently and his funeral is in four days… I'm not sure if I wanna go."

"You have to go."

"But Huey hates him, I don't know how—"

"It's your decision too… not just Huey's. You have to go."

"But it's gonna be so, well, weird, seeing everyone from Woodcrest. Imagine what they'll be expecting! Same old Riley; Thug Riley. Huey hasn't changed at all, so they won't be surprised by him. But I'm a whole 'nother story."

"Riley, this isn't about what the hell they think about you. It's about your fucking Granddad." Riley knew Faith was being serious now. Her and him both grew up in kinda tough neighborhoods for the first few years of their life. Faith moved from Detroit to South Carolina before she was 10, and before Riley and Huey moved to Woodcrest, they lived in Chicago. South Carolina had changed them both, and they didn't regularly curse or perform "thug activities" now. Faith only cursed when she didn't want to deal with nonsense or didn't get why someone wasn't getting the point she was making; like right now.

"Fine. But you have to come with me."

"What?!"

"You always said you wanted to meet Ceez and Jazmine and Ed III and Gin Rummy and that crazy dude Uncle Ruckus. And how could I forget C-Murph? Seriously I can't count how many times you've said you wanna meet C-Murph when I talk about what used to go down in Woodcrest."

Faith sighs. "Alright… I'll tell my mom now."

"Don't you mean ask?" Riley says with a hint of laughter in his voice. It's funny how one call can stop your tears and instead make you laugh.

"We all know I run this house."

"Keep believing that if ya want to. But unlike you, I gotta go _ask _my mom. I'll talk to you later, Faithy."

"'Kay. TTYL Riles," she says cracking up while Riley groans right before she hangs up the phone. She knows how much he hates people using acronyms in regular everyday life conversation. He puts his phone in his pocket before sighing, knowing what he has to do now.

Huey laid on his bed staring at the ceiling when his brother walked in.

"Hey." Riley greeted. Huey just nodded. "Huey we should go." Riley got straight to the point. "Huey I know you hate him and all, but I think we should go. It's his wish after all." He continued. Huey looked at his younger brother.

"I'm doing this only for you Riley. If I had the choice I would not go to that bastard's funeral." Riley shook his head.

"He was a good man Huey."

"So then why'd he leave us?! Explain that Riley!" Huey snapped. He then shook his head. "Never mind," he added quickly. It was really just his way of saying sorry, and Riley had known that by now.

"It's okay… I'll go tell mom and dad." Riley said as he walked out.

"What?!" Linda exclaimed.

"Linda calm down. Riley and Huey have the right to go," Richard said.

"Please mom it's my Granddad's funeral. I should go," Riley begged.

"He's right Linda."

Linda stayed quiet for a minute but then spoke again. "Ok, I'll go book a flight for you and Huey."

Riley hugged her and ran upstairs to tell his brother. "Huey pack up!" Riley yelled as he ran to his room and called Faith.

"PACK YO BAG, GIRL!" he yells into the phone.

"Dang, Ri! You didn't have to blow up my eardrums!"

"Too late for that now. See ya tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." She hung up. They both had smiles on their faces the whole time they were packing.

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER Y'ALL! Okay, in case you didn't see before, this is a collaboration with **cutechibilolita! **Basically how it works is one of us writes a chapter and the other person gets to read it and add some things and share opinions, etc., then it gets published and for the next chapter it's the same process, just it's the other author's turn. This first chapter was mostly written by cutechibilolita, with some added scenes from me, so props to her! The next chapter (chapter 2) will be primarily written by me, with some (possible) extra scenes from her. So CHECK OUT HER WORK if you haven't!**

**Until next time, peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so we got mixed reviews for the first chapter—and yes we; cutechibilolita is working on this with me as well—and so I half-apologize to anyone who doesn't like Faith in this story. Yeah, I understand how some people don't find her the best OC and others just don't like OC's and some people love them and can't read a story without them… basically, because I believe it's a split down the middle for Ciley (Cindy and Riley) and Mindy (Michael Caesar and Cindy) then if it's a Ciley story, I add Hiro and my two OC's Octavia Peterson and Cynthia Vasquez. If it's a Mindy story, then I add Faith Brown for Riley. Everybody gotta have a lover or a main homie, aiight? Well, without further ado, the disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Aaron McGruder's The Boondocks**

"RILEY! Hurry the hell up!" Huey yells from downstairs; filled with rage that this is the tenth time he's told Riley to hurry up and the fact of where they're going and in honor of who.

"Calm down, Huey. Riles will be down in a sec," Faith assures him. She puts her hand on his hand in a motherly or sisterly way of comforting, and she flicks her hand away.

"Don't do that," he says in a sharp tone. It reminded him too much of—

"Wazzup my youngin's?!" Riley says with much excitement.

"I'm older than you, Riley," Huey remarks.

"Mhm."

"All you do is hate, bruh."

"Preach it Riles!"

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm."

"Would you two like to stop with the nonsense conversation so we can just get on our way to the airport." Huey gulps a bit, as if he's in fear, "So we can get to Woodcrest?"

"Aiight let's go now then."

"Mhm."

"Faith! Stop doing that humming mess," Riley complains.

"You started it, dude." Linda walked up to Huey and Riley.

"Do you boys have everything? If anything happens don't hesitate to call." Huey and Riley both nodded. Linda looked over at Faith.

"Take care of them for me."

"I will." She said with a bright smile.

"Both of you! Must I repeat myself? Let's go!" Huey said as he picked up his bag.

"Aiight. Dang." Faith and Riley both said.

Linda waved them goodbye.

\-_-/

They arrived at the airport around 7:30 am when the taxicab they called dropped them off.

"What time do we departure?" Faith asked.

"9:50." Huey informed her.

"I'm hungry." Riley said as his stomach grumbled.

"Let's check in first then we can eat." Huey said as he walked up to the long line.

\-_-/

It was already 9:20 and they were still in line for the security check up.

"Damn hurry up niggas." Riley said annoyed and angry that it was taking so long.

\-_-/

They finally made it through. After that they went to go eat because Riley kept complaining.

"Riley we don't have a lot of time so get something quick." Huey said.

After Riley ordered he walked up to their gate seating area where Huey and Faith stayed seated.

"Now boarding Flight 79." The intercom spoke.

"That's us." Huey informed them.

Linda had reserved them first class. Thank God.

"I gotta pee." Faith said

"Now!? You couldn't go when Riley was ordering his food?" Huey said annoyed.

"I didn't have to go then. Now I do."

_Fighting just like brothers and sisters_ Riley thinks.

"Hold it."

"Man, just let me go!"

"I already said no."

"Come on Huey." Faith said while doing the potty dance. Huey sighed.

"Fine but hurry."

Faith did not have to be told twice, she ran to the nearest restroom. Meanwhile Huey and Riley walked up to the line, which was not too long. Finally Faith joined them once again.

"I feel much better." She said giggling.

They finally board the plane.

Faith and Riley sat next to each other while Huey sat one set down from them next to a man who Riley swore looked like George Washington.

"Does he look like Georgie George, Faith?" Faith looks at the man, neither her nor Riley caring that he's in earshot since he's just right across the isle, and knows exactly who Riley's referencing to by saying 'Georgie George'.

"Ya know, George Washington had over 600 slaves, right?" Faith replies finally without a straight answer. Riley starts cracking up.

"Huey betta watch his back!" Riley exclaims. Faith joins in on laughing with him.

"Thinking of what I'm thinking of?" Faith asks Riley with a mischievous grin.

\-_-/

"Where is your ride going?"

"Well, I'm not the pilot, but to Woodcrest, Maryland."

"I'm not dumb, Mr. Flight Attendant. But I was asking where _your _ride was going? Cuz I can ride you to the moon and back for some liquor if ya want…"

The steward, who was just talking to Faith, half-runs down the isle; shocked that Faith went there… and just for some liquor.

"Alright… that's all I got, girl. You're up." Riley calls over a female flight attendant.

"I forgot my ID, but I want some Ciroc… can you help me out, Miss?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you must have your ID to get liquor on Woodcrest International, which, of course, is the airline you're flying on right now."

"But I forgot my ID! I want some liquor, girl! We got a long ass ride and I want some Ciroc!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't get any Ciroc or any type of liquor for that matter without an ID," the stewardess says to Riley as she walks off down the isle.

"Bitch—" Riley's cut off by Huey, who he thought was asleep but was actually just thinking, who, surprisingly, persuades the flight attendant even more.

"I'm sorry, miss, but my brother actually got robbed the other day, including his wallet, which had his ID in it and he hasn't found it or got it back yet… he just has too much pride to say he got robbed, so he claims he forgot it. Sorry about that. Will you actually get two bottles of Ciroc though?" The flight attendant checks Huey's still, serious face as if to check if he's lying or not. About two minutes later, she comes back with two bottles of Ciroc and hands one to Huey and one to Riley to share with Faith and glasses. "Here's to a stress free life," Huey mumbles quickly before he takes a giant swig from the bottle.

"Damn, Huey," Riley and Faith remark in sync before they pour a generous amount of liquor into their glasses. Ehh, they're taking a taxicab… it doesn't matter if they're drunk or not, as long as they don't get caught.

\-_-/

"I'm nervous." Riley's well past "just drunk" side told Faith. She grabbed his hand.

"I'm here."

_Next stop Woodcrest _he thought.

\-_-/

"So what hotel are we staying at? Did they _coincidentally _just build one in our old house? 'Cause we are on Timid Deer Lane," Huey says to Riley.

"Hotel? Huh?" Riley questions him.

"So Linda didn't give you money to stay anywhere?"

"Nope…"

"Can't you guys just stay with some of your friends?"

"Ho, ho, ho," Huey says as his drunk state takes control. "I'm Santa Claus and I grant wishes like my friends can all of a sudden like me just because I'm back for the man I hate the most's funeral." He stops spinning for a sec then looks down the street. "Let's just go down the road of memories while we're here… because that's a great idea, right?" Huey begins to half run half spin and fall down the street; almost getting run over by a car. He stops when he gets to their old house. Little kids, who are probably the children of the new house owner, run around on the lawn. "Oh look at this!" He shouts through his tears. "You think this is fun, huh? You think this is all there is to life, huh? WELL THIS IS NOT FUCKING LIFE!" he yells at the kids. "You're gonna learn that LIFE HURTS LIKE HELL one day, and I'll just start laughing when you do." He begins to get emotional and cry. "I'm so sorry God," he says, even though he's an atheist, through his tears as he sprints up half the hill and falls on his knees in a praying form.

"Huey!" Riley and Faith call out as they catch up with him, pick him up, and throw his now unconscious body into the taxicab they called while Huey was going crazy while drunk.

"141 Goldilocks Road, please," Riley requests to the driver. "Faith, you try to get my parents on hold to see if they can get a hotel room for us nearby; just in case this doesn't work." She calls Linda immediately.

_Meanwhile…_

Jazmine, who's now in thought of what she just witnesssed, calls Cindy.

"Cin, I think I just saw an afro and heard a deeper version of Riley's voice and a girl voice call Huey! They actually came!"

"What?! Really?! I guess they must've just got on winter break like us…"

"Guess so. But Huey sounded really drunk when I heard him from the hill."

"Forreal freal? Lol that's so—hol' up, my doorbell just rang…" Cindy goes to answer the door. "Guess who just showed up drunk as hell at my door?"

"We were kinda sorta wondering if we could stay here for a while… that alright with you, Cindy?" Riley asks. Jazmine hears him because he's on speaker and begins to scream.

"I'm getting in my car now!" She yells, hanging up the call and running to the back door of the Dubois house; sneaking out. She jumps in her car, eager to see Huey.

_Meanwhile..._

"Uhh... Cindy? You gon' respond or what?" Riley asks impatiently with a bit of a frightful look on his face.

"Once you call me C-Murph, nigga," she says jokingly as she unblocks the door and allows them into her house. Huey and Faith go in and sit on the couch, with Huey looking as if he just passed out/went to sleep, while Riley and Cindy both laugh and give each other some dap. "Now, umm, who's the random broad?" She asks rudely, referencing to Faith.

"Aye, ya know anyone I bring back home with me gotta be tight with me, Cin. And she ain't 'a random broad'."

"Damn, nigga... you did change a lot. Not calling every woman a broad, not saying nigga twice in a sentence..." Cindy begins to list things. "Not even gonna act like yourself for your day 1 homie?"

"You said it yourself... I changed a lot." Cindy puts on a fake pouty face, and Riley gives in. "All women are hoes. Nigga, nigga, nigga. You happy now?" He says with a fake annoyed look, being that he was subconsciously pleased that the words rolled off his tongue so freely.

"Hey Riles, uhh, Cindy, I hate to interrupt your little reunion," Faith begins with very evident jealously. "But Linda just called back and said she successfully booked a room for us at the Woodcrest Hotel; luxury suite and everything."

"Damn!" Cindy reacts even before Riley can. "Jazzy was supposed to come over here and everything!"

Huey's eyes pop open wide as he hears 'Jazzy', the nickname Cindy has for Jazmine. "Nigga, we should just go now," Huey says, his Chicago accent thick.

Riley decides to make an adult decision, and requests that Cindy gets some water to sober up Huey. 5 minutes and a gallon and a half of water later, plus a few bathroom breaks, Huey is sober. They call a taxicab again and leave to go to the Woodcrest Hotel... just as Jazmine pulls up.

"Where'd Huey go?" She asks once she reaches the McPhearson doorstep.

**A/N: ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE THIS ARE CONSIDERED INVALID because this story has now moved to a joint account; an account for our collar stories and our collab stories alone. Also, note that if you read this chapter last night, there was a different ending. The incorrect document was uploaded, so sorry about that.**


End file.
